Torn
by Venusaurite
Summary: Alexis is cornered. Driven from her criminal career by her own boss and wanted by the law, she has only moments before one of the two has her dead. But what will happen when a young woman with a strong will steps in? Rated T for dark themes and violence.


"Zorua, Zorua, Zorua," Master slaps a pen against his palm. With each slap my chest tightens. I failed. I failed. No one is as stupid as Z621. I am in human form, with my eyes barely showing beneath a black hood. That's our uniform. I hate it.

"I am sorry, Master, for my mistakes," I say. Even the words hurt me, and I gasp and clutch a gash on my side.

"You'll never learn, Zorua," he says. I know what will happen next. I look in his eyes for any sign of regret, but I only see a desire for blood. My blood.

"You know the drill,"

"Yes, master,"

"You must battle Bisharp. If you lose you will die. If you win, you will die,"

"Yes, master," I sink down on my knees. I pray my death will be quick. My cellmate, Z622, disobeyed Master last week. She tried to fight, but was overpowered by Bisharp in three seconds.

"Bisharp, I choose you!" Master hurls his pokeball at me. His Bisharp looks strong. Way stronger than I thought it would be. I transform into my normal Zorua-ish self, but still my cut leaks blood onto the battlefield.

"Bisharp, use Guillotine!"

Good. A one-hit KO. I will die painlessly. The Bisharp's blades glow, and he dashes over to me and slices. I somehow manage to turn away, and I feel more blood matting my fur. This time it's on the other side. Master grins as I tremble weakly and attempt a Night Slash. He enjoys this. I know it.

"Bisharp, flash cannon!" The Bisharp hurls a ball of steel at me so bright it's hard to look at. I cringe and the attack hits me full-on. I am blown backwards and I smash into a wall.

It hurts. I don't want to die like this, in the corner of a room, on fire from pain. Master's sharp-toothed smile swims in front of my eyes.

"Good, very good job, Bisharp," Master purrs, stroking my blood on the blades of his Pokémon.

"Stop!" someone screeches. I know the voice. It belongs to this short police cadet from my failed mission. He may look stocky, but that tiny cadet can run like a Rapidash. "I'm outta here!" Master returns his Bisharp and dashes away. I take the moment to turn back into a Zorua, and as more police show up, I whisper weakly, "Zorr…"

No one hears me, and they all dash after Master. I wait for them to come back, only they don't.

"Ha," a woman's voice snorts, "Amateurs," and she picks me up. The woman has silver-white hair that looks like wings, and mirrored glasses hide her eyes.

"A Zorua, huh? That'll fetch a price," she muses. I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Guys, she'll sell for a good hundred grand. Take her away,"

I suddenly recognize the woman, and I nightslash her. The lady yelps and drops me.

"Why, you little…" The woman presses a button on this high-tech thing she wears on her wrist, and something small and golden pings off me. I am now frozen in gold. The last thing I hear before sinking into blackness is a crude laugh and, "Good one, Pokémon Hunter J,"

* * *

><p>Someone slides a bar down on my pedestal, and I'm free. I'm in a dark hold, and several other Pokémon are wandering around next to me.<p>

"What happened?" a Wooper asks me.

"Why am I here?" someone's Sewaddle ponders.

"You're all safe and sound!" a boy says. He's the same short, stocky police cadet. I transform into my personal favorite form, a human with black and red hair.

"Come on, let's get them out of here," I say.

He pales as he recognizes my hair, "You're…. that… Zorua,"

"Am I?" I ask, trying to sound a bit bored, but I'm tense, and the boy sees it, "Hey, man, seriously, let's get these Pokémon out of here."

"No," the boy says, pointing a finger at me, "I'll get them out of here. You can stay. You deserve to die."

He finds a stash of Pokéballs and returns the captured Pokémon, one by one, not speaking to me. Then he gets off his knees and leaves me in the room alone, and I sit down and plan my escape.

* * *

><p>Sixteen minutes later, I'm still in the freaking hold. Now that I'm not frozen in gold, blood falls onto the floor with a maddening dripping sound. I have gotten absolutely nowhere with my thinking. But what I did do:<p>

-I checked the door. Locked.

-Checked the air vents. There were none.

-Windows? Of course not.

-Weapons? Now, think of a good reason why a pro like Hunter J would put weapons in her storeroom.

-Anything to commit hara-kiri with? Nope.

So I'm stuck. I study the room. It's empty, thanks to that rotten little police kid. No Pokémon, just empty pedestals like the shells from a gun. And then, on the wall, I see it.

A large green button with the word RELEASE on it and a handwritten note from J herself. I painfully limp over to the note and scan it.

_My dear dimwits, _it reads, _I have taken the liberty to make this glorious green button. Under no circumstances should you press it. It will instantly and automatically release every Pokémon in this room, as well as unlock the door. You will be fired if a stampede of angry Wobuffet is found anywhere in this airship. Your majestic leader, master, and boss, J._

I grin. It's almost too easy. Raising my hand slowly and painfully, I press the glowing green button.

The floor widens below me and I fall, so fast I don't remember to scream until I hit the ground and the world tumbles into black.


End file.
